


Recalibrating...

by Poesjewel



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poesjewel/pseuds/Poesjewel
Summary: The fate of the entire galaxy rested on what Shepard would do next, as it so often did.  However, the only thing in her mind is the inevitable realization that "this is it."  Or, is it?





	Recalibrating...

**Author's Note:**

> Short little fluffy ficlet on what I would have liked to see happen just after the end event in Mass Effect 3. Hope you like the Dragon Age easter egg.

"You're asking me to unilaterally change everyone in the universe without even consulting them, or become something that could end up being worse than you. No, if I'm going to die here today, I'm taking you and the Reapers with me."

"Then, the cycle will continue," said the ancient AI. "We are inevitable. Evolution."

"Just because we sometimes repeat our mistakes, doesn't mean we don't learn anything from them." Commander Shepard hobbled forward, afraid she'd pass out from loss of blood soon, and raised her pistol. She knew she'd have no protection from the blast, but fired anyway. The initial shot shattered the glass cylinder surrounding the conductor. The second, caused a small explosion, knocking the Commander to the ground. 

As she pulled herself to her feet, and raised her weapon for what she knew would be the final shot, she pictured Kaidan's face. His smile, when he admitted something he was embarrassed of. His furrowed brows when he worried for her. His gentle touch when they were alone. The tears in his eyes when she left him at the Normandy, as he begged her not to leave him behind. She knew he didn't mean right then. "I'm sorry, Kaidan," she whispered, as she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

*******

"The catalyst is activated! I repeat, the catalyst is activated! The crucible is firing! Everyone, get out of there!" Admiral Hackett's voice boomed over the radio.

Garrus put his hand on Joker's shoulder, "We have to go, Joker."

"No!" Kaidan protested. "We have to go get her! We can't abandon her again!"

"You saw the blast, Kaidan. The Citadel _exploded_. Besides, If we don't land, we'll all be dead," Liara hoped reason would breach his emotion, since she was having no luck in restraining her own.

"Then, unlock the shuttle! I'm going after her alone," Kaidan insisted.

"Kaidan, there is nothing to land on!" James argued.

"Even if you did find a spot, the pulse will wipe out the shuttle systems. You won't be able to take off again," Tali reminded him.

"Our only hope, and Shepard's, is if we land now and...come back as soon as we can," Garrus regretfully informed him.

"I said unlock the shuttle! That is an order!" Kaidan pushed past everyone else to exit the cockpit, running to the elevator for the shuttle bay.

"Goddess," Liara muttered. "I have to go with him." Liara took off after Kaidan before anyone could object.

Dr. Chakwas darted into the elevator just as the door closed, arms full of medical supplies. "The Commander saved me from a fate worse than death, at the hands of the Collectors. Maybe, now, I can finally return the favor." 

"Lock open in ten!" Joker shouted, as he turned the ship around and prepared to hit the FTL drive.

The pulse was already heading toward the shuttle, as they entered the debris field, and Kaidan knew all they could do was find a piece of the Citadel large enough left to crash land on, and hope Shepard was there too.

"There!" Liara shouted, pointing to a large, burning, floating ruin of rock and metal in the middle of the debris field.

Just as Kaidan steered the shuttle in the indicated direction, the pulse hit them, and the shuttle fell silent as all of the electronics were wiped out. "Brace yourselves!" Kaidan yelled. The shuttle slammed hard into the unforgiving rock, sliding across the surface, until hitting a large debris pile. Kaidan's ears rang, and he could feel blood oozing from his head. He turned to check on Liara and the doctor. "Is everyone still alive?"

Liara quickly applied medi-gel to Kaidan's head wound. "I'm fine."

"I think so," Doctor Chakwas responded. "Despite your best efforts, Alenko."

The trio exited the shuttle to begin the search for Shepard, and were immediately rocked to the ground by an explosion behind them.

"We better hurry!" Kaidan shouted. After several minutes of finding nothing but charred metal and rock, his doubt began to creep in. What if we don't find her, and I doomed all three of us for nothing? What if there is nothing left of her to find? Why did I let her go alone?

"Stop! I hear something!" Dr. Chakwas said suddenly, and they all froze.

"What is it?" Kaidan asked anxiously.

Dr. Chakwas put her index finger in front of her lips. "Shhhh!" After a few moments she heard the noise again. "I hear gasping! Over there!" She pointed to a pile of rubble on their left.

"I heard it, too!" Kaidan dove at the pile, ripping away debris, as Liara used her biotic powers to lift up the larger pieces. "I see her!" Kaidan clutched his hand around Shepard's arm and pulled her free. "She's alive!"

Dr. Chakwas rushed to his side, and looked over a badly burned Shepard, gasping at her last breaths. "Medi-gel can't fix this," She said as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Kaidan." Liara's eyes welled with tears. All they could do now was make sure Shepard didn't die alone.

"No, it can't end like this! It's not fair!" Kaidan protested like a child, not the soldier who knew nothing in life was ever fair. He pulled Shepard into his lap, "It's not over...it can't be!"

"Perhaps, it's not. Necrotech. Cerberus did it," Dr. Chakwas suggested carefully. "Why can't they can do it again? She's certainly in better shape this time."

"Shepard killed The Illusive Man and wiped Cerberus out," Kaidan reminded her. "And, we don't have his unlimited resources and state-of-the-art facility."

"Only Jacob and Miranda know it's former location," Liara informed them. "I don't even know."

Dr. Chakwas appeared hopeful, she had seen Shepard return from the dead before. "I'm certain they would help, and we will need Miranda anyway. She was Project Lazarus lead."

"Why are you already talking as if she's dead?!" Kaidan shouted.

Liara knelt next to Kaidan, who cradled the dying Shepard in his arms. "We've done all we can, but she is badly burned. Even if it only took a few hours, she won't live long enough for us to repair the shuttle and get her to help. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, a ship they didn't recognize appeared above them. Kaidan pulled his pistol, as did Liara, who positioned herself in front of he and Shepard. "No one takes her from us!" Kaidan shouted.

"Agreed!" Liara affirmed. 

The ship hovered low, as the bay doors opened. A woman they recognized as Miranda hopped out, flanked by mechs. "Get her into the cryo-chamber! Now!" She ordered, and the mechanized robots trotted in sync toward Kaidan.

"How did you escape the pulse?" Kaidan asked, as one of the mechs helped him to his feet. 

"You forget. I always have a plan. Besides, I know her better than even you do, Kaidan. Or, you, Liara. Whatever happened, it was always going to end this way. Shepard knew that, and so did I. The fact that we won is just a bonus."

"I guess working for Cerberus did have its perks," Liara stated more accusatory than she had intended.

"As does working for Shepard," Miranda pointed out. "Plenty of secret Cerberus underground facilities and massive mines cleared out of riff-raff. Some even large enough to store a ship and all the mechs you need to run it. All that expensive tech and knowledge, wasting it would have been a crime against everyone my father and The Illusive Man killed for it. Besides, I couldn't pass up the chance to stick it to him just one more time, dead or not. So, as you built your weapon, I built mine. Then, I simply waited."

"I can't say what this means to us, Miranda," Liara initiated humbly. She'd never trusted Miranda, more specifically, her motives. However, Liara didn't mind being wrong in instances like this. She had handed Shepard's body over to Miranda when she didn't trust her, there was no point in rejecting her help now.

"Please, Liara, let's not pretend. I owe Shepard the same as all of you, and I know the world is not just safer, but better with her in it."

"That's for sure," Kaidan inserted. 

"So, you can do it again?" Questioned Dr. Chakwas.

"Child's play," Miranda chuckled. "She's not even dead this time. Come, I tracked the Normandy's descent. Let's go get our friends."

*******

Joker knew the time taken to dispatch the shuttle for Shepard was going to cost them. Even at FTL speed, the pulse was right behind them, and gaining. "EDI, shutdown! I can handle it!"

"Shutdown will not prevent my termination. I am sorry, Jeff. I love yo-" EDI's metallic body disintegrated as the pulse swept through the ship.

"EDI, no!" Joker slammed his fists on the console. He shook his head and returned his focus to the Normandy, and saving all of the souls still on it. "Secure yourselves in the pods!"

"We can't deploy them!" Specialist Traynor argued.

"No, but you'll be safer inside of them when we crash! Go!"

"What about you?!"

"I'm gonna make sure we don't disintegrate from a nosedive into the ground."

As they entered the planet's atmosphere, they had no shields, no protection, no depressurization, no way of slowing their incredibly rapid rate of descent accumulated by falling from space. Although the force made any maneuvering difficult, Joker managed to keep the Normandy level as they neared (what he hoped was) water below them. "Brace for impact!" He shouted as he brought the Normandy in line with the surface, and aimed her toward distant land. As soon as she touched, Jeff lost consciousness. 

Joker came to, lying in black sand, night darkening the sky above, ears ringing and head pounding. It felt like every bone in his body had broken, and he was unable to move. He groaned and gasped.

"Try to lie still. We've applied some Medi-gel," Specialist Traynor instructed him. "Here," she poured some water into his mouth. "Small sips."

Joker was more grateful for that water than he'd been for anything in his entire life. "Thanks," he said hoarsely. "Did anyone else make it?"

"We all did, I believe, thanks to you. Much of the hull peeled away, but we landed safely secured in the pods. They detached in the water, but everyone was able to swim safely to land." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder to the burning wreck behind them, "Pretty much, only you and the cockpit made it all the way."

Joker's gaze drifted from what was left of the Normandy to the sky. "I don't believe it. We won, and we lived."

"But, Shepard...I hope Kaidan and Liara found her."

Jeff doubted it, but found his faith renewed by their own survival. "I hope they had a better landing than we did."

"Hey! James! He's awake!" Cortez shouted as he ran up and plopped himself in the sand next to Joker. "Hey, buddy! Welcome back!"

"Thanks, good to be back."

"You really saved our asses this time," James said as he walked up.

"What are you talking about? I save your asses every time," Joker retorted, and the men laughed. Suddenly, they heard a sound none of them thought they could be hearing, and they all turned their faces to the sky. "Those lights are moving! It's a ship!" Joker shouted.

"How in the hell?" James wondered aloud. They watched the lights move directly toward them, until a ship hovered just overhead, and landed.

"I used to think bad luck was your guys' thing. However, crash landing on the uncharted world I planned to hide out on is quite inspired." Miranda smiled as she descended the ramp, seeing the Normandy crew all intact.

"What can I say? I'm just that good," Joker said, more with an angry arrogance, instead of his usual blunt confidence.

"We found Shepard!" Liara blurted as she ran down the ramp toward the crew. "She's still alive! Miranda's ship was hidden from the pulse! All the mechs and tech we need!"

Joker was less trusting, or perhaps more than a little upset that Miranda had once again kept a secret that could have helped them, specifically, saved EDI. "Great, but can you actually save Shepard? I mean, again?"

"That really isn't debatable. The question is, what do we tell the Alliance?" Miranda posed to the Normandy crew, as it was not her decision to make.

"What if we didn't tell them? If you ask me, I think Shepard has done more than her fair share, and certainly earned early retirement," Garrus proposed. It occurred to him that perhaps these were his selfish feelings, and not Shepard's, but he didn't care.

"I agree," Liara seconded. "It's definitely worth considering."

Tali nodded her head, "It will take weeks, if not months to repair and enable interstellar communications. Every satellite will have to be rebuilt and replaced, and that will take them time."

"I say we keep it quiet at least until Shepard wakes up," Garrus suggested. "In fact, I think we should all keep our survival quiet as long as we can." Garrus took Tali's hand in his. "I think we have all earned a nice, long vacation."

"A dream come true," Tali said wistfully, as she wrapped her other arm around Garrus.

"We can survive here for quite some time, if not indefinitely. I've made sure of that," Miranda informed them. "We're stuck in this system until they fix the relays anyway."

"If they can fix the relays," James said what they were all thinking. "I guess it's a good thing we didn't make it through in time, huh?"

"Yeah," Jeff said sadly.

Cortez put his arm around Jeff's shoulder, "I'm sorry, amigo. We're all going to miss EDI."

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine, she was just a machine," he lied.

"None of us believes that, Jeff," Specialist Traynor assured him. "EDI was much, much more than that."

Jeff stood at the base of the ramp to Miranda's ship, staring at the crashed Normandy, broken and burning. He didn't want to leave her. Whatever was left of EDI was inside the Normandy. Both of his loves...lost in flash.

"We'll put 'er back together again," Chief Engineer Adams told him with a pat on the back and a wink. "Both of 'em. Don't you worry."

*******

For three months, the crew worked on restoring the Normandy, and Kaidan watched from an overhead observation chamber as Miranda restored Shepard. He was relieved when Miranda informed him that Shepard never actually died this time, and her recovery would take only a fraction of the two years it had consumed before. 

It had been four weeks since her final round of laser skin graphs, and Miranda finally allowed Kaidan into the room with Shepard. "I've started to ease off the sedative. She should be coming out of the coma soon. I imagine yours is the first face she'll want to see." Miranda opened the door and made way for Kaidan to pass. 

He walked directly over to the unit housing Shepard and peered inside. "She looks just like she did the night before." Kaidan sighed, "I laid there for the longest time, seemed like days...just watching her sleep...afraid it was the last time. Thank you, Miranda."

Although it was expected, and deserved, sometimes gratitude made Miranda uncomfortable. She was new to the whole 'friends' thing. "Unlike the first time, it was truly my pleasure."

"I can't believe you knew, and managed to do all of this. Although, we all should have seen what was coming."

"You didn't have the luxury to stop and think. You had to build the crucible and unite the galaxy. Not to mention, hold off a much more advanced enemy while you did it."

"Shepard knew."

"But, she couldn't tell you that."

"No, she couldn't. I don't think I would have been any use to her if she had. Hell, I might have even tried to stop her."

"Although, she should have realized that I would never let my work go to waste."

"Maybe she did. She sent us all back to the Normandy."

"Well, someone disobeyed an order, didn't they?"

"And, I'd do it again."

Miranda let out a disgusted noise, "Ugh. You two really are perfect for each other, aren't you?"

Kaidan laughed. "Yeah, I suppose we are."

*******

Shepard recognized her surroundings as the formerly dark, and blazing forest from her previous nightmares. Now, it was bathed in sunlight, and she could hear children's laughter. She spotted the boy, and this time, he did not run from her, but beckoned her to join him on his park bench.

"You couldn't save all of us," he said sympathetically.

"I tried. I'm sorry," Shepard uttered shamefully, as she took a seat next to him.

"Don't be sorry. You did what you were supposed to, what no one else could. You couldn't save all of us, but you still saved us all. Thank you, Shepard."

"I assume I'm dead and this is heaven."

"More like heaven adjacent." 

"What happens now?"

"Now, you may come with me, or return to live in the peace you have fostered."

Shepard did not hesitate. "I want to go back. I want a life with Kaidan. A real one...without the weight of the world always hanging over our heads." 

The boy smiled, hopped up, and turned to face her one last time. "As you wish, but, beware. Those that saw you lifted up will be eager to drag you back down."

"Yeah, well, that's pretty much been par for the course."

The boy laughed. "There's that sense of humor! You remind me of an old friend. In fact, it's why I chose you."

"Chose me? Who are you?"

He smiled in a way only a small boy with a delicious secret could. "You can call me Sandal. And, you...you are a true Hawke." The boy vanished, the echoes of his excited giggle still hanging in the air.

Before Shepard could ponder the mysterious boy's words further, Ashley approached, and sat down on the bench next to her. Shepard dropped her head, and fought hard to hold back her tears. 

Ashley took the Commander's hand into both of hers. "If I don't regret your decision, why do you?"

Shepard began to sob. "Because, it wasn't fair, Ashley. I can try and justify it a million ways, but the truth is, I chose you because I needed Kaidan. I was already in love with him."

"I know that. Do you really think it makes a difference? If Kaidan is what you needed in order to do what you did, then I'd volunteer again."

"You deserved to be there with us, at the end, defending London."

"Life is practically never about getting what you deserve, and hardly anyone ever does."

"I know, but it doesn't make it right."

"Nothing ever will. Regardless, it was an honor, Commander."

"Hey, did you see me take out that reaper with just a target marker?"

Ashley laughed, "I did!" She put her arm around Shepard and pulled her close, shoulder-to-shoulder. "That was some good shit."

"You did us all proud, Shepard. Just like I knew you would," said a voice from behind them.

Ashley smiled and disappeared, as Shepard turned to see her former Commander. "Captain Anderson?"

"Oh, don't act so surprised. You earned this."

"I'm so sorry, Sir. I tried to -"

"Stop it, Shepard. There was nothing either of us could have done differently. You were the one thing in my whole life I never doubted. Not even for a minute, not ever. So, don't you go starting it now."

"But, why? Why put your faith in me? I was just another soldier."

Anderson laughed, as he only seemed to do around Shepard and Kahlee. "Because, I knew you could! And, you were never just another soldier, not even when you first came to us. Akuze proved that. Then came Sovereign and the Collector base. And, now? Well, now you're just showing off."

Shepard finally laughed.

"Don't waste time feeling bad for me. I had a great life. It's time for you to go and be happy. While you're at it, make Alenko happy too."

"I'll try, Sir."

"Good, you deserve that. You both do." Anderson turned to walk away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Tell Kahlee to live it up. I'll be waiting for her when she is done."

Shepard nodded. She turned back around and stared out over the sun-glistened pond. Time was halted for her, and Shepard felt as if she could finally breathe. However, she knew others would be waiting. She also realized she had no idea how leave to leave this place and get back home. As she lifted herself from the metal bench and stood, the pond, the trees, the bench, it all disappeared. She, like the world surrounding her, fell into darkness.

*******

Although he had been cautioned not to, Kaidan opened Shepard's containment unit, and she immediately started to stir. He reached inside and took her hand in his. "Shepard! Can you hear me?"

"Kaidan?"

"Shepard!" Kaidan leaned over the edge and lifted her up into his embrace. "I thought I'd lost you...again," He squeezed her as tight as he thought he could without hurting her.

Shepard smiled, "Kaidan. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Doesn't look like either of us is getting away that easy." Kaidan kissed her, grateful he again had the chance to do so. Instead of eventually parting ways, their lips had found one another, and refused to let go. Their kisses more ravenous with each touch, until Kaidan was ripping out IV's and scooping her up in his arms. He made a mad dash for the door, and pressed the release with his elbow. As her tongue rolled around his, his knees went weak and he stumbled, nearly throwing Shepard into the hallway. Kaidan leaned against the wall to steady himself, as Shepard moved her lips to his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. His body erupted in the same tingling sensation a biotic lift would cause (only better), as he tried to focus on the door to his quarters just a few yards ahead of them. "You're not making it any easier, Shepard."

"If you want it to be easier, take off your clothes."


End file.
